Déjame Ir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejar ir a la persona que más amaba? / ¡Continuación de Lo Dejó Ir después de mil años!


Déjame Ir.

(N/A: Emm... probablemente quieran releerse el OS Lo Dejó Ir para la completa comprensión de este fic, sé que fue hace mucho xD)

Karin no podía quejarse de su vida.

Todos los días eran lo mismo, una rutina, pero aun así no podía quejarse.

Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, despertar a su hija, hacer el desayuno, comer juntas, discutir con Yuzu por no esperarla para que ella les preparara el desayuno, llevar a su hija a la escuela, irse a trabajar, volver triste por no poder recoger a su pequeña de la escuela, cenar junto con su familia, jugar con su hija hasta cansarse, arroparla y quedarse con ella hasta que se duerma, conversar con Yuzu y su padre un rato hasta finalmente irse a su habitación y caer rendida en la cama.

Y llorar. Llorar hasta dormirse.

Era su rutina desde hace ocho años.

Desde que él la dejó.

Pero no se iba a quejar.

Porque a pesar de que cada minuto de su vida en el que no estaba con su hija era sombrío, todo el tiempo que estaba con ella era como una explosión de luz y felicidad.

Su hija… era tan parecida a él…

El mismo cabello blanco, el mismo color turquesa en sus ojos, su mismo tono de piel, y su misma habilidad para tenerla incondicionalmente enamorada.

Porque Karin estaba enamoradísima de su hija.

Por eso amaba los fines de semana.

Esos días, podía pasar todo el tiempo con su pequeña Shimo.

Justo ahora estaban paseando tomadas de la mano su hija y ella por el parque mientras comían helados de chocolate y fresa.

Karin estaba radiante, como siempre que estaba con su hija.

Ambas conversaban acerca de la escuela.

-…Y entonces Hinata-chan se puso a llorar, así que le devolví sus lápices, y se calmó. Pero aun así la maestra me delató con sus padres. Te digo, mami, esa maestra no me quiere nada.- hizo un puchero la albina.

-¿Y qué te dijeron los padres de ella?- ya sabía toda la historia por Yuzu, pero nunca se cansaba de escuchar a su niña hablar.

-Al principio estaban molestos, porque esa horrible maestra me hizo quedar muy mal, pero luego Hinata-chan les explicó todo bien, y ya no se enojaron más.- sonrió adorablemente, derritiendo el corazón de la pelinegra por completo. -¡El padre de ella incluso regañó a la maestra por no indagar bien en la historia! ¡Fue súper gracioso!- rió encantadoramente.

La de ojos oscuros borró su sonrisa al oírla hablar sobre el padre de una compañera.

-Hija… he estado pensando… ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste por tu padre? Eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que tienes curiosidad.-

En efecto, su hija era muy lista, iba un grado adelantada en la escuela y todos la llamaban "la genio", pero eso no la afectaba en lo más mínimo, ya que nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella, debido a que si algo había heredado de su progenitora, era su carácter de los mil demonios, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces era dulce, no era alguien a quien quisieras sacar de quicio.

La de ojos turquesas la miró seria mientras seguía lamiendo su helado.

-Está bien, mami. Realmente no me importa. Claro que si me da algo de curiosidad, pero…- su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Pero…?...- la instó cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

-Mi padre… ¿es por quién lloras todas las noches, no es así?-

Karin se congeló.

-¿Tú…?...-

-Hace tiempo que lo sé.- siguió lamiendo su helado. –Pero está bien. No tienes que decirme nada. No si eso te pone triste.- le sonrió comprensivamente. –Y no te preocupes, sé que hay algunas familias que no tienen papá. No lo necesitamos.- sus manos se apretaron más juntas. –No lo necesitó. Estamos bien solo las dos juntas. Estoy bien solo contigo.-

Los ojos de la mayor se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de Shimo acariciándole el rostro con su mano libre.

-Algún día te lo contare, te lo prometo, cuando no me duela tanto.- ¿a quién debía darle gracias por una hija tan maravillosa?

-Tomate tu tiempo. No me interesa tener un padre si tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo.- le sonrió enormemente.

Ambas se picaron cariñosamente la nariz antes de que la morena volviera a erguirse en sus dos pies.

Aún tomadas de la mano, siguieron su camino, terminando de sorber de su helado para luego dar vuelta el cono y comer primero la punta como era su costumbre.

Pasado un mes después de eso, en el cumpleaños número ocho de la albina, la Kurosaki mayor finalmente halló el valor para contarle algunas cosas.

-Eres muy parecida a él ¿sabes?- le dijo una vez estuvieron solas en la sala comiendo pastel.

-Lo supuse. Después de todo, mis características no son como las de nadie más en la familia.- apenas podía hablar por tener la boca llena de pastel.

-Sí… llámame masoquista, pero te puse tu nombre porque me recordaba a él.- sonrió melancólica.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- la miró con curiosidad. –Uh… no tienes que decirlo.- agregó cuando un destello de dolor cruzó sus ojos.

Karin quiso decírselo, pero era demasiado doloroso aún después de ocho años.

Así que solo sonrió y siguieron comiendo pastel.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo te ha ido con eso de los fantasmas?- cambió de tema.

-Pues… cada vez los veo más claramente, pero los evito… me dan algo de miedo…-

-No les temas cielo, no pueden hacerte daño.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… solo tengo que acostumbrarme.- suspiró.

Le acarició los blancos cabellos con cariño y posteriormente la mandó a dormir para luego irse a su propia habitación no sin antes saludar a su hermana y su padre.

Esa noche pensó que finalmente podría dormir sin llorar, pero al pensar que había sido otro cumpleaños de su hija que él no había estado ahí para celebrar, inevitablemente las lágrimas se desbordaron imparables de sus ojos.

¿Por qué aun dolía tanto?

Era tan injusto como ridículo.

Un par de meses después del octavo cumpleaños de Shimo, otro fin de semana, de nuevo paseaban con helados en el parque.

Todo estaba bien, las dos estaban felices y tranquilas, hasta que Karin lo sintió.

Un hollow… grande… poderoso…

Palideció, y su primer impulso por supuesto que fue poner a salvo a su hija.

-S-Shimo…- tartamudeó.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes mami?- de inmediato se preocupó al ver su semblante.

-¿Recuerdas esos espíritus malos de los que te hable?...- su corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentar a un hollow con su hija cerca sin otra persona.

-Sí… ¿esos que se comen a la gente?- susurró tímidamente.

-Sí, y si no queremos que se coma a nadie mami tiene que irse a encargarse de él.-

-Y yo me escondo…- refunfuñó con mala cara, odiando no ser útil.

-Lo siento cariño, pero mami no puede concentrarse si se preocupa por ti.- la besó en la frente y luego la jaló hasta un kiosco, corriendo después hacia donde el hollow estaba causando problemas buscándola.

-¡Ten cuidado!- la oyó gritar antes de llegar hasta el espíritu maligno.

La Kurosaki solo pudo maldecir al ver que era no uno, sino cuatro Menos, que estaban caminando torpemente por todo el parque, lanzando ceros a diestra y siniestra.

Las baratijas de Urahara no serían suficientes para tanto hollow enorme.

El parque estaba siendo totalmente devastado por los ceros, y supo que tenía que actuar rápido o vendría el shinigami encargado y probablemente al no ser suficiente pediría refuerzos y no quería a ningún alto mando del Gotei 13 allí haciendo preguntas.

Ya había sido bastante difícil ocultar a su hija incluso de su hermano.

Usando ya gran parte de su arsenal en solo llamar la atención de tres de los gigantones, comenzó a correr hacia la zona más despejada de gente esquivando los ceros, preguntándose cómo era posible haber atraído a tantos menos solo ella si suprimía su reiatsu todo el tiempo.

Entonces lo supo.

No había sido ella la que los atrajo.

La que tenía su reiatsu en pleno desarrollo y la que no podía controlarlo era su hija…

¡Ellos estaban tras su hija!

Volteó con terror al cuarto menos que no había logrado llamar la atención, viéndolo disparar un cero directo al kiosco donde había dejado a su hija.

La sangre se drenó de su rostro.

-¡NO!- gritó corriendo hacia allá.

Una lluvia de ceros trato de impedírselo, pero su determinación era más fuerte.

Alivio la llenó al ver que Shimo había salido del kiosco al ver el ataque, pero de inmediato volvió a entrar en pánico cuando dos de los Menos centraron su atención en ella, disparando dos mortales ceros en su dirección.

Karin estaba aún demasiado lejos como para hacer nada más que mirar.

Mirar horrorizada.

Mirar cómo, a pesar de que no le dieron directamente, los ceros mandaron a su hija a volar varios metros, estrellando su cabecita contra el duro pavimento.

Vio la sangre comenzar a esparcirse por el suelo, manchando sus blancos cabellos y mojando su carita, y si su padre no hubiera aparecido para quitarla del camino, un cero de esos monstruos le hubiera dado debido a lo paralizada que estaba.

Su padre, en su forma shinigami, la miró con tristeza dejándola al lado de su hijita para luego ir a combatir a los menos con toda su furia.

Karin rápidamente reacciono para ir a revisar a su hija, las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras veía la sangre de su razón de vivir extenderse por el suelo.

-Ma… mi…- murmuró la de ojos turquesa viéndola con ojos amplios y llenos de miedo y dolor. –Me… duele…- pequeñas lagrimitas se deslizaron de los ojos de la pequeña de tan solo ocho años.

Un sollozo desgarrador se escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Karin.

-V-vas a estar bien…- aseguró, acariciando con manos temblorosas el cabello manchado de sangre. –Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.- las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello a su hija? ¿Por qué no pudo pasarle a ella?

-…Sé cuándo me estás mintiendo…- su pequeña, aun temblando por el dolor y aun con las lágrimas deslizándose hacia el suelo mezclándose con la sangre, se las arregló para sonreír. –Y sé cuándo te mientes a ti misma.- hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras su pequeño cuerpo no dejaba de temblar debido al dolor.

El cuerpo de Karin no dejaba de temblar debido a los sollozos, casi podía sentir el mismo dolor que su hija como mil dagas clavándose en su corazón.

-No son mentiras, cariño…- le acarició el rostro manchándolo con sus manos que también se habían llenado de sangre. –Tú vas a estar bien… vamos a estar juntas. Solo las dos. ¿Recuerdas?- la desesperación era palpable.

Los hermosos ojos turquesas de su hija se iban apagando más y más, pero seguían mirándola, y seguía sonriendo.

¿Cómo aun en esa situación se las arreglaba para parecer un ángel?

-Tienes que dejarme ir, mami…- murmuró cada vez con menos fuerza.

-No… ¡No! ¡No te puedes ir! No puedes pedirme que te deje ir… Yo te amo… Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.- desesperada, trató de detener el sangrado con el mayor cuidado posible, con miedo de abrir más la herida pero con más miedo de que perdiera más sangre.

-Déjame ir, mami…- ahora la voz de Shimo era solo un susurro. –Déjame ir…- sus ojos se apagaron totalmente y su sonrisa finalmente decayó mientras la sangra seguía brotando por la herida en su cabeza.

-No…- tomó su rosto tratando de buscar una señal de que aún estaba viva, una señal de que no todo estaba perdido, de que el universo no iba a ser tan cruel para arrancarle la vida a una pequeña niña que recién estaba comenzando a vivir, y que ella amaba tanto… tanto… -No. No. No… ¡No!- gritó cuando sintió las manos de su padre en sus hombros, apartándolo. -¡NO!- abrazó a su hija contra sí, gritando que regresara, gritando que se la devolvieran, gritando que no era nada sin ella.

Gritó… gritó hasta que se le desgarró la garganta y aun así hasta que se quedó sin voz.

Al menos, hasta que sintió una manita en su hombro.

Volteó, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, sorprendiéndose al hallar a su sonriente hija parada al lado de su padre.

Estaba completamente intacta y sus ojos eran los mismos vivaces y felices de siempre.

Una cadena sobresalía de su pecho.

Realmente… estaba muerta…

Sus sollozos cesaron, pero las lágrimas no pararon mientras depositaba el frío cuerpo sin vida de su hija suavemente en el suelo.

-Mami.- el fantasma de su hija sonrió cálidamente. –No llores.-

-Lo siento.- se secó las lágrimas, acercándose para abrazar a su pequeña. –Perdóname.- la apretó contra ella con fuerza.

-Yo lo siento, mami…- apoyó su cabecita en su hombro. –Yo lo siento porque sé que ahora me tengo que ir… lo siento por no poder estar juntas.- le limpió cariñosamente las lágrimas que aún no dejaban de fluir.

Los ojos oscuros se llenaron de determinación mientras sus lágrimas finalmente se detenían.

-No voy a dejar que me hagan esto de nuevo.- tomó el rostro de su niña entre sus manos. –No voy a dejar que me alejen de la persona que más amo sin luchar.- miró profundamente esos luminosos orbes turquesas. –Hitsugaya Toshiro.- dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?- Shimo parpadeó.

-Tu padre… su nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro.- la albina la miró confundida de que le dijera eso ahora. –Recuerda su nombre.-

-¿Por qué?- no lograba comprenderla.

-Ahora iras a un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas.- sorbió, tratando de no volver a quebrarse. –Y… es probable que pierdas todos tus recuerdos… o los conserves, no sé.- volvió a sorber, sin creer que realmente todo eso estuviera pasando. –Pero no es necesario que conserves todos tus recuerdos, solo… solo necesitas recordar ese nombre.- fijó sus miradas juntas. –Hitsugaya Toshiro.- repitió cuidadosamente. –Debes buscarlo.- enfatizó bien cada letra. –Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

-L-lo prometo…- tartamudeó nerviosa la niña, mientras veía a su abuelo sacar su espada para realizar el entierro de alma. –Hitsugaya Toshiro.- asintió. –Lo recordare, lo prometo.- también tomó el rostro de su madre.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de las dos mientras Isshin presionaba el borde de la empuñadura de su zampakuto en la frente de su nieta.

-Te amo.- susurraron madre e hija, mientras esta última iba lentamente desvaneciéndose en una luz blanca.

Al final, Karin solo se quedó ahí, arrodillada en el pavimento abrazando a la nada.

Su padre recogió el cuerpo sin vida de su única hija, y ella no tuvo el valor para verlo.

Solo se quedó ahí, llorando.

Sola.

Fin.

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación de Lo Dejó Ir por la que tanto me lloraron algunas... espero que esten felices :v

Ok, estoy muy feliz por motivos personales :D y como ya dije hace mucho, solo tolero hacer estas cosas cuando estoy feliz uwu

Emm... espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite ;D

Dios, últimamente si que me estoy quedando sin cosas que decir... xD

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! *O*

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
